Quien con monstruos lucha
by S Nuur
Summary: Estaba escrito que sería él quien daría muerte al tirano y pondría fin a su oscuro reinado. Él era el elegido, pero los dos, sin saberlo, estaban marcados por el destino.


**Un relato bastante oscuro situado en un universo medieval indeterminado.**

* * *

El día que la guerra acabó, lanzamos gritos de júbilo y festejamos el triunfo entre abrazos y vino, pero en nuestro interior, a solas con nosotros mismos, sentimos algo distinto. Tal vez fuera por los amigos que tuvimos que enterrar por el camino, o tal vez porque el agotamiento, el horror y la culpa descienden sobre los campos de batalla igual que los cuervos, y mientras unos devoran a los vivos, los otros se dan un festín con los muertos. Después de una batalla se derraman tantas lágrimas como sangre se ha vertido, pero ya no habría más batallas, y tal vez fuera eso lo que tanto nos pesaba. La guerra, que había durado siete largos años, se había convertido en la vida que conocíamos, y la victoria que una vez nos pareciera inalcanzable significaba ahora el final de un camino y el inicio de otro que, si bien esperanzador, se presentaba también incierto.

Me pregunto cuántos de nosotros llegamos a creer, a creer realmente, que la victoria estaba a nuestro alcance. Nos teníamos por locos suicidas incluso después de conocer la profecía, y yo, a quien el dedo del oráculo señalaba para asombro de mis compañeros y mío propio, seguí siendo el más escéptico de todos. Mentiría si dijera que no albergué en secreto la esperanza ridícula de que fuera cierto: de ser yo, precisamente yo, el elegido por el destino para dar muerte al tirano demente que se hacía llamar rey nuestro. ¿Acaso había sufrido yo menos a causa de su cruel despotismo? ¿Había luchado con menos ahínco a pesar de mi falta de fe? Quizá lo mereciera o quizá no, pero lo cierto es que, si sentí algo además de asombro cuando la anciana me eligió, fue cierta mezquina satisfacción ante la mirada que _él_ me dirigió. Debo decir en su favor que después me perdonó, pero sé que nunca ha dejado de preguntarse por qué yo y no él. En realidad, todos nos preguntábamos lo mismo.

Pero era a Enjolras a quien seguíamos, y eso jamás se cuestionó ni antes ni después de aquella extraña revelación. Lo seguían unos pocos al principio, y siete años después de aquella primera rebelión de campesinos, había reunido un ejército y lo respaldaban la mitad de los nobles del reino. Se decía que era un príncipe retornado del exilio, pero ellos lo miraban con desprecio. Tendría hombres, armas y caballos, astucia, talento y encanto, pero por sus venas no corría sangre noble y, por lo tanto, no tenía derecho alguno a la corona. Que derrocara, pues, a ese avaricioso rey que se había ganado a pulso el odio de su pueblo, y que lo hiciera con su oro, sus ejércitos y su tácito consentimiento. Y cuando todo terminara, igual que una bandada de cuervos, se repartirían entre ellos el reino.

El rey había muerto.

Yacía a los pies de su trono con los ojos abiertos, pero no fui yo quien lo mató como el oráculo predijo. Cuando derribamos las puertas del gran salón de su castillo, donde se había encerrado cobardemente mientras su ejército desertaba o era aniquilado, lo encontramos ya inerte, apuñalado en el corazón por una esclava que, aterrada por las mentiras que debió contarle su señor, también se había quitado la vida.

Admito con vergüenza que fue una amarga decepción; que en ese momento predestinado y con Enjolras a mi lado, solos él y yo, me poseyó la loca idea de que una fuerza superior guiaría mi mano y mi espada. Me sentí defraudado pero, a la vez, reforzado en mi escepticismo, y no supe si Enjolras compartía mi decepción o si se alegraba en secreto de que no fuera mío aquel privilegio. No supe leer su rostro en ese momento, aunque estaba muy serio. Miraba la corona que, desprendida de la sien de su dueño, había rodado escalones abajo.

"Tendrá la corona en su mano…", me había advertido el oráculo.

Enjolras le dio la espalda a aquel objeto (y me pareció que me la daba a mí también) y abandonó el salón bajo los rayos del amanecer que despuntaba tras las altas ventanas. Oí los vítores que los hombres le dedicaban, golpeando el suelo con sus lanzas y entrechocando escudos y espadas. A mí también me llamaban, pero no fui. Pronto se sabría que el oráculo se equivocaba. No era más que una vieja que chocheaba, y nosotros, unos crédulos desesperados. Quizá su mentira nos proporcionara ese atisbo de esperanza que nos faltaba, pero eso fue todo. En nuestra victoria influyeron muchas cosas, pero no el destino. La verdad, la pura verdad, es que nada estaba escrito.

xxx

 **Aquella noche…**

Grantaire apuró otra jarra de vino. Si no hubiera estado tan distraído, habría notado que no se parecía en nada al vinagre aguado al que estaba acostumbrado. Era el vino de las bodegas reales, traído de muy lejos para agasajar paladares refinados, y la cerveza también era excelente. A él, sin embargo, le bastaba con que fuera abundante, y lo mismo opinaban sus hermanos. Estaban tan borrachos que muchos dormitaban sobre las mesas entre hipidos mientras otros, más duros de estómago y de espíritu, entonaban canciones o narraban exageradas hazañas que eran respondidas con pullas y risotadas. La sala olía a cerveza, a sudor y a carne asada, y el humo grasiento se mezclaba en la bóveda de la sala con el que despedían las antorchas y las velas de la gran lámpara. Las paredes, antes revestidas con ricos tapices y escudos de armas, eran ahora piedra desnuda y helada. El tapiz con la corona y la rosa roja, el emblema del rey depuesto, hacía las veces de capa sobre los hombros de alguien que se había subido a una mesa para recitar en su honor unos soeces versos.

 _―Tendrá la corona en su mano. La corona y la rosa ensangrentadas._

 _Esas fueron las palabras de la anciana, y Grantaire no tuvo que preguntarle qué significaban. Nunca había visto al rey con sus propios ojos indignos y plebeyos, pero cualquiera sabría reconocerlo. Ella, en cambio, se había confundido. Si no era ciega del todo, vería muy poco a través del velo lechoso que nublaba sus ojos. Grantaire miró a su alrededor en busca del legítimo receptor de su atención, pero todas las miradas estaban fijas en él, y la frialdad acusadora con que Enjolras lo miró le encogió el corazón. Grantaire ya estaba acostumbrado a su desprecio, pero ¿lo culparía también por aquello?_

 _―Te equivocas de persona, mujer ―dijo en voz alta y con toda la firmeza que pudo._

 _Le respondió un coro de indignados susurros procedentes de los guardianes de la anciana. Era el Oráculo; jamás se equivocaba._

 _―¿Por qué habrías de creerme? Tú, que no crees en nada ―le respondió la mujer con benevolencia, y Grantaire sintió que le temblaban las piernas. Hubo un brusco movimiento junto a él y la gente se apartó para que Enjolras saliera―. Pero no es preciso que creas, porque está escrito que seas tú quien aseste la estocada, así que recuerda mis palabras: la corona y la rosa ensangrentadas. Pobre de ti, hijito, y pobres de nosotros si fallas._

―¡Oye, R! ―lo llamó alguien a gritos desde el otro extremo de la sala. Arrancado de su ensoñación, Grantaire alzó la mirada―. ¡Un duendecillo me acaba de revelar mi destino! Dice que mataré a un dragón de un pedo atronador.

Hizo una demostración, haciendo que toda la sala prorrumpiera en carcajadas. Ya volvían a la carga…

―¡Eso no es nada! ¡A mí se me ha aparecido un hada mientras meaba y ha dicho que quería chupármela!

―¿Sí? ―dijo Grantaire con resignación―. Pues entonces yo no contaría con que pasara. Menos mal que aún te queda una mano.

Más risas estallaron a su alrededor, y alguien le palmeó a Grantaire la espalda. Serían unos canallas redomados, pero eran sus hermanos. Eran bromas sanas.

―Bueno, ¿y qué sucede? ―intervino una voz acostumbrada a hacerse oír en un campo de batalla. Era Bahorel, que acababa de unirse a la celebración―. ¿No os alegra haber ganado sin ayuda de las parcas? ¡Maldita sea, hace tiempo que no oigo un hurra!

―¡HURRA! ―exclamaron todos alzando sus jarras.

Bahorel, Feuilly, Bossuet, el joven Jehan… Joly estaría atendiendo a los heridos, pero a Courfeyrac también lo divisó. Hasta Combeferre, que no solía beber y que prefería en general la soledad, se había dejado convencer por su tercero al mando y compañero de cama, pero Enjolras no los acompañaba. Grantaire apartó su jarra y, aprovechando un nuevo brindis seguido de más hurras, se escabulló del bullicioso salón. Enterrarían a sus muertos por la mañana, pero aquella noche pertenecía a los vivos. Quizá por eso no buscara un lugar donde dormir sin que lo molestaran y se encaminara hacia las escaleras mal iluminadas que se retorcían por el interior del torreón. Miraba hacia lo alto, dudando si continuar o no, cuando vio que una figura embozada pasaba y desaparecía en el piso superior. Grantaire no le vio la cara, pero no lo necesitaba para reconocer los blandos pasos que no emitían ningún sonido. Conocía aquellos movimientos gráciles, felinos… ¡Eran los de un asesino!

Se lanzó sin pensarlo escaleras arriba, con la mano en el pomo de la espada aunque las paredes fueran muy angostas para desenfundarla, y mientras ascendía oyó un fuerte golpe metálico que resonó como un campanazo. Maldijo y corrió hacia la fuente del sonido, arrolló la puerta cerrada y desenvainó de un tirón mientras irrumpía en la sala.

La mirada que lo recibió solo podía describirse como de terror. Enjolras estaba solo, por lo que Grantaire comprobó, pero también más pálido de lo que lo había visto jamás. Grantaire notó que sus ojos descendían hacia la espada que empuñaba. Al parecer, la única amenaza era él mismo. Allí de pie, armado y medio borracho, se sintió ridículo.

―He visto a alguien ―intentó explicarse.

―¿Qué? ―musitó Enjolras, que seguía mirándolo como a una aparición del más allá.

―Ha salido de aquí.

Enjolras por fin pareció reaccionar.

―Sí ―dijo con sencillez. Su abierta respuesta no tranquilizó del todo a Grantaire.

―¿Era Montparnasse, ¿no? ―comprendió.

Enjolras se limitó a asentir.

―Oí un ruido y temí que… ―trató de justificarse Grantaire.

―Me he quemado ―le explicó Enjolras, y Grantaire se fijó por primera vez en que apretaba contra el pecho su mano derecha, cerrada en un puño con fuerza. En el suelo, junto a la gran chimenea, estaban el atizador de hierro y un reguero de brasas aún candentes que se iban extinguiendo lentamente.

Grantaire envainó la espada (acertando a la primera a pesar del vino) y entró sin que lo invitara. Enjolras lo siguió con la mirada mientras rodeaba la mesa circular que ocupaba casi toda la sala e inspeccionaba jarra tras jarra. Sabía que los oficiales se habían reunido allí y que ni Combeferre ni Enjolras solían beber, así que en alguna habría agua.

―Sé que no es asunto mío ―dijo mientras se quitaba el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello para protegerse del roce de la coraza―, pero quizá no sea prudente que te veas con él a solas precisamente ahora. Trabaja para cualquiera que pague bien, ya lo sabes, y ahora que todo ha terminado, lo primero que harán los nobles será pedir tu cabeza.

―Tienes razón ―respondió Enjolras con frialdad―. No es asunto tuyo.

Grantaire le dedicó una mirada breve. Después, sin decir nada, sumergió el pañuelo en agua y se acercó a donde él estaba, de pie junto a la chimenea tan alta como un hombre donde el fuego se había reducido a brasas. Esperó, pero Enjolras no le tendió la mano, así que Grantaire le ofreció el pañuelo. Él lo cogió con su mano sana con un parco gracias y envolvió la herida en la prenda mojada, pero su rostro siguió tan tenso como al principio, como si no sintiera ningún alivio, y no volvió a alzar la mirada. Era evidente que su presencia lo molestaba.

―Buenas noches, entonces ―dijo Grantaire en voz baja. Y pensar que había ido allí intencionadamente… Ahora no sabía qué demonios esperaba.

Se giró y salió de la sala, y cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí se dio cuenta de que tal vez nunca volviera a hablar con él. Seguramente lo vería desde lejos mañana, cuando bajara al patio de armas para dirigir al ejército unas últimas palabras. Mañana regresaban a casa, y quienes no tuvieran una buscarían fortuna donde pudieran. Pero antes su general se dirigiría a ellos, y Grantaire miraría a su alrededor y vería a miles de hombres, y también a muchas mujeres, conteniendo el aliento ante la gloriosa visión de aquel hijo de los cielos que había descendido para liberar a su pueblo. Cuando Enjolras alzaba su voz vibrante, parecía dirigirse a cada uno de ellos, y todos, desde el guerrero más diestro hasta el pobre pastor de ovejas, se sentían elegidos por el destino. En esos momentos, Grantaire era el único que se sabía invisible, excluido.

 _―¿Y yo? ―se había ofrecido una vez, varios años atrás, cuando Enjolras pidió voluntarios para una tarea de poca importancia. Él lo miró con desdén y le dijo:_

 _―¿Tú, que no crees en nada?_

Grantaire apretó los puños mientras el dolor y la rabia se agolpaban en su garganta. La idea de que todo acabara así, de que hubiera acabado ya, lo desgarraba de una forma que no podía explicar. Ya había salido al pasillo, pero no podía moverse, ¡no pensaba irse sin más! Se giró bruscamente y abrió la puerta de par en par.

―¡Por qué! ―exigió saber a gritos. Enjolras se había sentado junto a la chimenea después de que saliera y no se levantó ni se giró hacia él―. Sé que creías en las paparruchas de esa vieja bruja, pero ni siquiera tú eres tan egocéntrico como para reprocharme eso. Me odiabas desde mucho antes, como si fuera yo el único que bebía o que creía que todo esto acabaría en una masacre. La verdad es que lo ha hecho. Ahí fuera hay cientos de muertos que ahora mismo son pasto de los cuervos, ¡y muchos eran amigos nuestros! He visto arder tantas piras que me parece que ya he estado en el infierno. ¡Yo no quería nada de esto! Pero me quedé porque tú creías que me necesitabas. ¿Y como todo ha resultado ser un cuento eso ya no vale nada? ¿Me das la espalda y eso es todo lo que merezco? ¿Qué demonios, Enjolras? ¡Mírame, por lo menos!

Pero Enjolras no lo hizo. Siguió sentado con el rostro vuelto hacia las brasas. La curva de una pálida mejilla era todo lo que Grantaire veía. Hasta que, bañada por la débil luz rojiza, vio brillar una lágrima.

Se sintió desarmado, como si le hubieran arrancado el aplomo de un mazazo. Sabía que no era él el causante de aquel estado de ánimo; que Enjolras ya estaba llorando cuando había vuelto a entrar y que seguramente por eso quería estar a solas, pero eso no hizo que se sintiera menos egoísta ni mezquino. Sus reproches le parecían de pronto los de un niño enrabietado. Maldijo en voz baja.

―Perdóname ―le pidió después―. No puedo retirar mis palabras, sería un hipócrita si ahora dijera que no pienso lo que he dicho, pero no era el momento de decirlo. Todos estamos cansados. Tú el primero.

 _Y no quisiera estar en tu pellejo._

A veces olvidaba que la carga que Enjolras llevaba sobre sus hombros debía de ser muy pesada. Cada decisión que tomaba costaba vidas, ya fueran aliadas o enemigas, y de haber fracasado al final como Grantaire siempre creyó, todas aquellas muertes no hubieran servido de nada. Solo la victoria lo justificaba. Y aun así…

Y aun así estaban muertos, ardiendo en piras, pasto de cuervos, y Enjolras también lloraba por ellos.

―Yo tampoco quería esto ―lo oyó decir Grantaire, y lo estremeció escuchar su voz vibrante y clara convertida en un trémulo susurro―. No quería tener que llegar tan lejos, pero…

Grantaire asintió en silencio. Lo creía, aunque no comprendiera las palabras "tener que". Él nunca había poseído un sentido tan elevado del deber, pero Enjolras haría lo que fuera necesario sin importar lo lejos que estuviera de su alcance. A su lado, siguiéndole a él, habían conseguido lo imposible, conquistado lo inexpugnable y derribado al invulnerable, y ahora ellos, campesinos y granjeros, se instalaban en el castillo del mismísimo rey y brindaban con su vino. Y todo aquello era obra de un hombre, no del destino.

―Se dice… que la noche de la victoria pertenece a los vivos ―murmuró Grantaire desde la puerta―. Sé que hablo como un borracho, pero a veces un trago ayuda a serenar el espíritu. ¿Por qué no bajas y te despides de tus hombres como es debido?

―Me despediré mañana ―respondió Enjolras―. De los que se vayan.

Grantaire abrió la boca para responder, pero todo lo que logró articular fue un desconcertado:

―¿Qué?

―Supongo que te irás, ya que estás aquí contra tu voluntad…

―Eso no es lo que…

―…pero esto no ha terminado, Grantaire. Yo me quedo.

―¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?

―Hemos ganado, es cierto, pero ¿qué cambia eso? ―dijo Enjolras―. El pueblo tiene hambre, puede que más que al principio. Los campos ya no se siembran, los animales están famélicos y en las arcas del rey solo había polvo. ¡Ese miserable ha arruinado el reino para arrojar todo lo que tenía contra nosotros! Pronto será invierno y estamos al borde de la hambruna, y lo que es peor, a merced de los enemigos que él mismo se labró para después dejar nuestras fronteras indefensas. Así que, dime, ¿a dónde irás? ¿Y dónde crees que debo ir yo?

Grantaire no supo qué responder, pero se aseguró de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. No convenía que nadie más oyera aquellas cosas; no eran buenas para la moral. Cruzó la sala para acercarse a Enjolras, que tenía en el rostro una expresión desolada que Grantaire nunca había visto y que no estaba preparado para ver. Las lágrimas aún le mojaban la cara, y Grantaire deseó poder secárselas con sus toscas manos y prometerle que todo saldría bien. Sabía que no era cierto, pero sospechaba que Enjolras también. Se avecinaban malos tiempos, quizá peores que los que habían dejado atrás, pero al menos ahora eran sus propios dueños y habían demostrado a los poderosos que había un límite que no se les permitía cruzar. ¿No se trataba de eso?

―Enjolras ―lo llamó con suavidad, como si se dirigiera a un animal asustado que podía huir o atacarle en cualquier momento―. Enjolras, tú… ya has jugado tu papel. Has hecho cuanto has podido. Y lo has hecho bien. No puedes chasquear los dedos y conjurar el oro que no tenemos para alimentar a todo el reino.

―Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

"Tiene". _"Tiene"._

―Ya sabes quién ―dijo Grantaire.

Enjolras cerró las manos una sobre otra, apretándose la herida hasta arrancarse una mueca de dolor. Grantaire quiso tomar sus manos y detenerlo, pero no se atrevió.

―Los nobles ―dijo Enjolras con voz enronquecida. La palabra parecía abrasarle los labios como el hierro con el que se había quemado―. Los nobles habrían luchado entre ellos por los despojos. ¡Habrían provocado una guerra civil!

―¿Y qué te propones? ¿Declararles la guerra también a ellos? ―dijo Grantaire cansadamente, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a él. Se inclinó para coger el atizador del suelo y removió las brasas para avivarlas. La sala se estaba enfriando y Enjolras parecía estar helado―. Te quedan menos de cinco mil hombres ―le recordó―. Todos están exhaustos y la mitad de ellos sirven a alguno de los lores. ¿De verdad crees que te serán leales cuando te enfrentes en minoría a sus propios amos, que les pagan el salario y gobiernan las tierras de las que sus familias se alimentan?

―No ―dijo Enjolras en voz baja mientras seguía con la mirada el movimiento de su mano―. Pero eso ya no será necesario.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

Grantaire hizo la pregunta sin pensar. De haber estado más atento, habría comprendido antes lo que acababa de oír: "Habrían luchado". "Habrían provocado una guerra civil".

Clavó la mirada en Enjolras, que puso todo su empeño en no devolvérsela.

―¿Qué quería Montparnasse? ―preguntó Grantaire. Otra pregunta innecesaria que podía responder solo con mirarlo a la cara.

―Habrían luchado entre ellos ―volvió a decirle Enjolras, aunque lo hizo con mayor vehemencia que la primera vez―. Y el que venciera y se coronara a sí mismo no sería mejor que el rey que tuvimos. Todos han abusado de sus vasallos tanto o más que el propio rey. Los han exprimido y matado de hambre. ¿Por qué habrían de ser distintos teniendo aún más poder?

 _Tiraste una piedra_ , recordó Grantaire. Enjolras no se lo había contado a él, claro, pero se lo había contado a alguien y la historia le había acabado llegando. Le tiró una piedra a uno de los soldados del barón cuando vinieron a confiscar la última vaca escuálida de su familia. Era hijo de un granjero pobre, huérfano de madre, y tenía seis hermanos pequeños. Estaban escondidos en la granja, que ardió mientras a él lo azotaban. Su primer acto de rebeldía le había costado la vida a toda su familia.

Su príncipe exiliado, su hijo de los cielos… Grantaire no lo miraba igual desde que lo sabía.

―Quizá hayan aprendido ―murmuró. _Aunque tú no lo hicieras,_ añadió para sus adentros―. Les hemos enseñado, ¿no?

Enjolras lo miró. Parecía creer que se estaba burlando. Era la primera vez que lo miraba desde que estaba allí, y sus ojos no tardaron en apartarse de nuevo.

 _¿Tanto te avergüenza,_ pensó Grantaire, _que te escondes hasta de mí?_

Pero solo eran siete nobles; siete lobos con pieles de terciopelo y oro. Muchos más hombres habían muerto en aquella guerra, la mayoría mejores. Grantaire no se conmovió por ellos, y pensó que no eran dignos de las lágrimas de Enjolras, que volvió a achacar al cansancio de un espíritu abrumado por demasiadas responsabilidades y acontecimientos demasiado grandes. Si se negaba a aligerar el peso bajando a compartir un trago con sus hombres, al menos debería dormir un poco. Pensó en decirle eso aunque no fuera nadie para darle consejos, pero entonces lo asaltó otra pregunta:

―¿Y… sus familias? ¿Qué les pasará?

Enjolras apretó los labios en una tensa línea mientras volvía a cerrar las manos con fuerza.

―¡Por todos los dioses, Enjolras! ―exclamó Grantaire.

Lo sabía. Por supuesto que sabía que la guerra no acabaría mientras quedaran dos gotas de sangre noble en dos hombres distintos (hombres, mujeres o niños) dispuestos a proclamarse o a dejarse proclamar gobernantes legítimos, pero…

―No lo hagas ―le suplicó―. Detenlo, te lo ruego, no lleves eso sobre tu conciencia.

―No puedo.

―¡Yo sí! ―se rebeló Grantaire, poniéndose de pie. No intentaba salvar a ningún mocoso criado entre algodones ni a ninguna pomposa mujer, sino a él, _¡a él!―._ Aún puedo alcanzarlo si cabalgo rápido, pero tienes que decirme a dónde…

―Piénsalo, Grantaire ―dijo Enjolras, frenando el loco galope al que ya se había lanzado―. ¿Crees que seguiría vivo si hubiera esperado hasta ahora? ¿Y Combeferre? ¿Alguno de mis capitanes, o incluso tú mismo? Es como dijiste: habrían pedido nuestras cabezas. He tenido que adelantarme.

Grantaire lo miró palideciendo, tratando de ignorar esa expresión terrible que volvía a enseñar los colmillos. "He tenido".

Se frotó el rostro con las manos. Después, superado, se dirigió hacia la mesa a grandes pasos y llenó hasta arriba la primera jarra que encontró para beberse la mitad de un trago. Se apoyó de espaldas en la mesa, derrotado. Las brasas casi se habían consumido y Enjolras estaba temblando.

―Yo no lo ordené ―lo oyó decir―. No le hablé de sus familias, solo de…

Grantaire apuró la jarra de un golpe. De repente, sus lágrimas cobraron sentido. Montparnasse acababa de estar allí; acababa de decírselo.

―No me crees ―lo acusó Enjolras.

―Te creo.

 _Quiero creerte. Por los dioses que quiero._

 _Pero tal vez,_ pensó mientras contemplaba su adorado rostro, tan bello que no podía mirarlo sin perder el aliento. _Tal vez no se lo prohibieras tampoco. Quizá no dijeras nada y tan solo…_

Grantaire detestaba con toda su alma aquella parte de él, esa voz en su interior que dudaba de todo y que todo lo señalaba con un dedo acusador. Enjolras hacía bien en odiarle. Durante años, Grantaire no había hecho otra cosa que cuestionarle, y cuánto más desprecio recibía, más se esforzaba en provocarle. Era él quien estaba podrido, no Enjolras. Enjolras llevaba una carga demasiado pesada para un chico que defendió una vaca a pedradas y acabó derribando torres y murallas. Se había visto superado por decisiones que no estaba preparado para tomar, y si había errado (y había errado) al tomar aquella escogiendo el menor de dos males, nadie en el mundo tenía derecho a juzgarle. De todas formas, el daño estaba hecho y no podía repararse. Era preciso que se levantara y siguiera adelante.

―¿Crees que soy un monstruo?

Grantaire se sintió como si acabara de abofetearle.

―No ―le aseguró―. Dioses, no. Tú eres... ―Había muchas palabras para describirle, pero ninguna que se atreviera a decir en voz alta. Grantaire las enumeraba por las noches, cuando yacía despierto mirando las estrellas o la lona de una tienda, tiritando de frío e imaginando que su piel sería tibia y sus manos suaves, y que sus labios quemarían como el fuego. Lo avergonzaban aquellos pensamientos―. ¿Pero qué importa lo que yo crea?

―Quizá sí importe.

 _¿Te importa a ti?,_ se preguntó Grantaire con un hormigueo, y casi sonrió con sorna al reparar en aquel nuevo alarde de egoísmo. ¿Qué más daba que el mundo ardiera o que ya estuviera en llamas mientras él pudiera satisfacer su ego con una migaja de su afecto?

Dejó la jarra vacía en la mesa (y no es que no pensara volver a por ella) y se acercó a la chimenea, atreviéndose a apoyar su mano al pasar en el hombro de Enjolras. Notó que él se tensaba y que después lo seguía con la mirada, muy atento, mientras Grantaire cogía un par de maderos y los colocaba sobre las brasas, usando el atizador para empujarlos hacia adentro con cuidado de no ponerlo demasiado cerca del fuego. Era un objeto más decorativo que práctico, con la insignia real de la corona y la rosa bellamente labrada en un mango de metal que se calentaba muy rápido. Grantaire se estaba quemando la mano y lo dejó caer más que soltarlo. Sonó como un campanazo…

Fue como si despertara.

Su quedó paralizado mientras miraba aquel objeto como si estuviera embrujado, y su rostro se puso pálido. Enjolras se había quemado la mano. Con aquel mismo objeto… decorado…

De repente, fue terriblemente consciente de que Enjolras lo estaba observando. Se levantó y se giró muy despacio. Enjolras seguía allí sentado, mirándolo… con su mano derecha cerrada con fuerza sobre su regazo, vendada con el pañuelo que él mismo le había dado.

―No ―dijo Grantaire en un ronco susurro que sin embargo fue rotundo. Quizá no creyera en nada, pero aquel "no" era tan cierto como que el sol saldría mañana.

Pero sus ojos azules lo miraban, bañados por el resplandor anaranjado de las llamas cada vez más altas, y Grantaire al fin supo por qué lloraba. Ahora comprendía que no temblaba de frío, sino porque aquello lo aterrorizaba. Y comprendió… por qué lo había mirado como lo hizo cuando irrumpió allí con la espada desenvainada…

Grantaire no pudo soportarlo. Salvó la distancia que los separaba y tomó sus dos manos mientras caía de rodillas.

―¡No, Enjolras, no! ―le juró con el rostro alzado hacia él―. No creas ni una palabra de lo que dijo esa arpía. Todo esto no es más que una absurda superstición. Yo nunca te haría daño, moriría antes de…

―Lo sé ―dijo él.

Pero lo dijo con lágrimas en las mejillas, y Grantaire se sintió desgarrado de dolor. Decirle que lo amaba sería decir muy poco. Lo había seguido durante años de infierno y descendería al verdadero por él. Enjolras lo sabía; debía saberlo si no estaba ciego. Y, sin embargo...

 _Mientes,_ supo Grantaire. _La crees a ella, maldito seas, ¿cómo puedes pensar que…?_

―Entonces… me iré ―decidió―. Me iré tan lejos como pueda y nunca…

No llegó a pronunciar las odiosas palabras. Enmudeció (las estatuas no hablan) cuando Enjolras acunó su áspero rostro en su hermosa mano y le secó las lágrimas. Grantaire tembló, indefenso, postrado de rodillas, y contuvo el aliento mientras su deidad de mármol se inclinaba y unía sus labios.

Grantaire recibió aquel beso con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de entregarse e incapaz de huir, y mientras notaba en los labios el sabor de unas lágrimas que quizá fueran suyas o quizá no, aquella horrible voz le susurró que él no le amaba, que no era digno ni del suelo que pisaba y que solo tenía miedo de convertirse en el monstruo del que habló la anciana.

 _Y tú, incauto, incrédulo, también deberías tenerlo. ¿No sientes ya el puñal en el pecho? Tendrá, tenía, tuvo que hacerlo._

Grantaire cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó entre sus brazos a Enjolras y se puso de pie para seguir besándolo con fiereza. No se detuvo por mucho que aullara la voz en su interior, y cuando por fin la acalló, siguió aferrado a su espalda y a sus labios hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento.

―Quédate ―le pidió Enjolras entre jadeos―. Si no es cierto, no tenemos nada que temer.

 _Y si lo es…_

―Y si lo es…

―Calla. Cállate ―sollozó Grantaire.

―Si lo es… tú no permitirás que…

Grantaire lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo besó de nuevo, y mientras lo hacía tomó su mano herida, vendada aun con el pañuelo que ocultaba lo que se negaba a ver, y la apretó contra su pecho. Las marcas que sus toscas manos dejaran esa noche en su piel durarían más tiempo que la maldición que tenía en la mano él. La borrarían; la harían desaparecer con el mismo hierro que la había causado y nadie lo sabría jamás.

 _Pero tú lo sabrás. Y yo lo sabré._

 _―¿Tú, que no crees en nada? ―le había dicho Enjolras una vez._

 _―Creo en ti ―había respondido él._

Ella lo sabía…

Pero solo eran desvaríos de una anciana que no podía ver. Si hubiera visto a Enjolras, luminoso como era en su terrible belleza, y a su lado a Grantaire, hubiese distinguido las dos caras de la moneda: el gastado escudo y la efigie de un rey.


End file.
